The present invention is directed to peripheral component interconnect (PCI) structures.
Modern computer systems, such as servers, workstations and personal computers, include cards that comply with the PCI bus specification, the latest version of which is xe2x80x9cPCI Local Bus Specification, Revision 2.2xe2x80x9d set forth by the PCI Special Interest Group (SIG) on Dec. 18, 1998. Hereinafter, such cards in compliance with the PCI bus specification (that can be electrically connected to PCI busses complying with the PCI bus specification) are called PCI cards. Currently, mechanisms engage/disengage PCI cards with/from slots in the system (e.g., computer). For example, a top access structure may require entry and removal of the PCI card vertically through the top of the computer chassis or frame. It is desirable to minimize horizontal and vertical movement of the PCI card while coupled to a slot.